ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisyn
Alison Michelle Cook (Born April 23rd, 1992)' is a professional wrestler signed to Premium Womens Wrestling (PWW), as well as Libertarian Wrestling , where she wrestles under the ring name "'''''Alisyn". Cook has also competed in Independant Wrestling promotions in chicago under her own name'.''' Professional Wrestling Career Allyson started competing in local Indie promotions in Chicago at the young age of 13 under her own name. During that time, she had earned praise from fellow competitors for her eagerness and dedication to learning and improve in the ring. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (July 2011 - Present)' In mid 2011, after a show, she was introduced to Michael Rollins, known as Syn. Impressed with Cook's work ethic , Rollins contacted an official from Premium Womens Wrestling and asked if they could come to chicago and check her out. She signed with the company one month later. She had since been training with Rollins, who has taken her on as his unofficial protoge. She returned to the Independent Circuit under the name Alisyn. In a major departure from her persona while she competed under her own name, she became almost a female version of Syn: Sadistic, methodical, ruthless,intelligent, and insane. She also began wearing face-paint and highlighted her hair green for the gimmick. She won her first match under the Alisyn gimmick using The Killling Joke, Syn's finishing manuver. 'Debut, allignment with Toxic, and feud with The Black Rose mafia' Alisyn made her PWW debut on the August 7th addition of Sunday Night Knockout, Having a verbal confrontation with Rachel Robinson. Both women would be apart of a 5 way elimination match a the PWW: Here to Stay Pay-per view. Later that night, Alisyn aided Toxic (Morgan Simmons and Rosalie) and Chaos (Tara and Lillith) in assaulting The Black Rose Mafia. on August 20th at Here to Stay, Alisyn competed in a 5 way elimination match for a shot at the PWW Womens Championship in a losing effort, being eliminated by Laurie Young. On Saturday Night Knockout IV, Alisyn aided Morgan Simmons in winning a shot at Talia Skye's PWW Womens Championship by nailing Hikari in the back of the head with Morgan's LPW Women's championship. She also participated in the post-match assault on The Leigon of Shadows afterwards. On the September 18th addition of Sunday Night Knockout, Alisyn got into a verbal confrontation with Laurie Young, ridiculing her for her losing streak since joining the company. The arguement ended with Laurie being restrained by Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson, and Alisyn walking away. Later in the evening, Alisyn would go on to lose against Talia Skye after Syke hit the Botox Injection. On the October 2nd addition of Knockout, Terrell Ryder made a Table Match for PWW: Eve Of Destruction between Alisyn and Alexis Landry, due to Alisyn costing Alexis a shot at the Television Championship. At Eve of Destruction, Alisyn, before her match, assaulted and severly injured a female stagehand, with the reason being that she wanted to "Show how mindgames are truely played". She would go on to win the match by, after some interference from the debuting Angelina Williams, hitting a springboard 450 splash and putting Alexis through a table. It was announced that on the seventh addition of Knockout, Alisyn would challenge Momo Uzuki for the PWW Womens Television Championship. Before her match was to take place, Alisyn was informed that as punishment for her actions at Eve Of Destruction, she would pay the hospital bills of the stagehand she assaulted, as well as face CHAOS in a handicap match. Later on in the night, she would come very close to defeating Momo for the television title, but came up short. 'Libertarian Wrestling (August 2011 - September 2011)' On August 1st, Cook signed a contract with Libertarian Wrestling as a manager to her mentor, Syn. But before she could make her debut, the promotion folded. 'In Wrestling' * Finishing Moves **''As Alisyn'' ***''The Killing Joke - (Single armed straight-jacket neckbreaker) - adopted from Syn'' ***''Laughing Gas Suprise - (Green Mist to the eyes of the opponent, followed by a high Roundhouse Kick)'' ***''The koji Klutch, usually preceding a Flatliner or Reverse STO'' *''Signature moves'' *''No Regrets - (Standing Shiranui)'' *''Flowing snap DDT'' *''Thrust Kick -Sometimes used as a counter to the Irish Whip'' *''Other Moves'' **''Martial Arts Kicks'' **''Flying wheel kick'' **''Rolling kick'' **''Bow and arrow hold'' **''Frankenstiener Pin'' **''Headscissors takedown'' **''Rolling elbow'' **''Hairpull european uppercut'' **''Suicida elbow smash'' **''Suicide dive over the top rope'' **''Moonsault'' **''Snap suplex'' **''Missile dropkick'' **''Diving knee strike'' **''Step up Enzuigiri'' *''Managers'' **''Syn'' **''Morgan Simmons'' *''Entrance Themes'' **''In Bloom by Nirvana (Used on the Independent circut)'' **''Voices (Instrumental) by Rev Theory (PWW/LW)'' 'Accomplishments' Premium Womens Wrestling 'Personal Life' Alison was born on April 23rd, 1992, in Rockford, Illinois to Anna, who moved to the US from Montreal, Quebec Canada, and Jason Cook. At the age of 4, her parents divorced and she moved with her mother to Chicago, Illinois, where she would grow up. Cook speaks both English and French fluently. She is very close to her mother, who moved back to Montreal in the spring of 2011. Cook is good friends with Katie Williams, who plays her storyline cousin, Bella Brooks, as well as Laurie Young. In July 2011, Cook was seen attending a UFC event with Micheal Rollins, leading to speculation that the two are romantically involved. The relationship was confirmed after Cook moved in with Rollins in early August. Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Employees Category:Characters From Chicago, IL Category:Female Wrestlers Category:2011 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:Tweener Characters Category:Content Category:2012 Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers